


Luna és Hermione percek

by SylvesterLazarus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, Friendship, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot Collection, Rengeteg tag amiket nem akarok hozzáadni, Songfic, alternatív univerzum, lesz itt minden, spells
Language: Magyar
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-24 15:01:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 7,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20707943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SylvesterLazarus/pseuds/SylvesterLazarus
Summary: Luna + Hermione egypercesek gyűjteménye.Jó sok fluff és szentimentalizmus...





	1. Egy ölelés

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Luna + Hermione drabbles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21483295) by [SylvesterLazarus_EN (SylvesterLazarus)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SylvesterLazarus/pseuds/SylvesterLazarus_EN)

> Luna egy trükkös varázslatot akar megtanulni. Szerencsére Hermione a közelben van.

– Mit csinálsz, Luna? – kérdezte Hermione, mikor meglátta barátját, aki a könyvtár elrejtett szegeltében varázsolni próbált.

– Én csak próbálok megtanulni egy új varázsigét. A leírás alapján egyszerűnek tűnt, de nekem nem megy.

Hermione szemügyre vette az asztalra terített könyvet: _Haszontalan, trükkös és mókás bűbájok. _A nyitott oldal tele volt egy sor egyszerű varázslattal, amikből a legtöbb nem pont úgy működött, ahogy az ember elsőre gondolná. Volt például egy olyan, aminek a hatására a leírás alapján az ember képes átlátni a falakon, de valójában semmi mást nem csinál, mint egy hatalmas lyukat robbant a legközelebbi falba. Voltak viszont jóval ártalmatlanabb, de hasonlóan átverős varázsigék is. Bizonyára Luna is egy ilyennel bajlódott.

– Melyiket próbáltad? – kérdezte Hermione.

– Ezt itt! - mutatta Luna – Az ölelésbűbájt.

Hermione elolvasta az utasítást, amiben egyértelműen azt monda a szerző, hogy a varázslat hatására egy ölelés fogja érni a végrehajtóját, de azt már nem mondta, hogy közvetlenül maga a varázslat lesz az ami ezt megteszi. Hirtelen megértette, hogy mi ebben a trükk, és hogy mi volt az a furcsa érzés, ami korábban arra késztette, hogy benézzen a leghátsó polc mögé, ahol Luna rejtőzött.

– Tudok neked ebben segíteni – mondta kuncogva.

– Segítesz nekem megtanulni? – csillant fel Luna szeme.

– Dehogyis! – kiáltott Hermione, majd szorosan a karjaiba zárta.


	2. Ő néha jobban tudja...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione maga alatt van, de Luna ad neki egy hasznos tanácsot.

Hermione egy pillanatra sem ellenkezett, mikor Luna kézen fogta, és felsegítette a padlóról. Biztosan tudta, hogy a lány még csak nem is sejthette akkor, hogy éppen miatta sírt a földön kuporogva kastély egyik üres udvarán.

A szőke lány visszakísérte az épületbe, majd leültette maga mellé egy padra és elővette táskájából a kék bögréjét, amiben soha nem hűlt ki az ital és fizikai képtelenség volt kilöttyenteni belőle a tartalmát. Az idősebb lány kezébe nyomta a forró kakaót, amit reggeli óta hordott magával arra az esetre, ha éppen kedve támadna hozzá, hogy a nap folyamán megigya.

Hermione lassan kortyolgatni kezdte és próbálta megállni, hogy bármit is mutasson Lunának, ami elárulhatná szomorúságának okát.

– Nagyon szívesen segítek megoldani neked bármilyen problémát, ha elmeséled, mi volt az, ami miatt úgy sírtál, mint egy kismadár, mikor kiesik a fészekből – szólt Luna minden előjel nélkül.

– Köszönöm, de nem hiszem, hogy tudsz segíteni – válaszolt Hermione.

– Akkor csak mondd el, hogy mi bánt, hátha könnyebb lesz utána!

A lány iszonyú szorítással a mellkasában a naiv kijelentés gazdája felé fordult, majd minden korábbinál jobban kezdett szorongani a csinos, kedves arc láttán.

– Neked olyan könnyű az érzéseidről beszélni, de én még csak meg sem vagyok képes érteni a sajátjaimat – közölte egy szomorú tekintet mellett.

– Ezért sírtál olyan csúnyán? Mert nem érted az érzéseid?

– Igen, nagyjából ezért. – Hermione szeme sírt, bár könnyek már nem érkeztek mellé. – Nem találok sem érveket, sem okot arra, sem pedig értelmet abban, amit szeretnék. Tudom, hogy nem szabadna így éreznem, de nem értem, hogy miért teszem mégis... már ha valós egyáltalán bármi is.

Luna mosolyogva közelebb húzódott, majd a tenyerét a lány mellkasára tette, pontosan oda, ahol a szíve volt, mintha csak meg akarná érinteni a dobogó fájdalomgépet, hogy csillapítsa annak iszonyatos erejét.

– Ő idebent – kezdte kedves hangon –, néha igenis jobban tudja, hogy mi jó neked, mint te magad. Ha néha megállsz és hallgatsz rá egy perce, akkor rájössz majd, hogy nem is olyan nehéz megérteni, mit szeretne neked mondani.

Hermione pedig pontosan azt tette. Nem volt azonban szüksége egy egész perce ahhoz, hogy dűlőre jusson saját magával, mert hirtelen minden világos lett számára, ahogy Luna a szívére szorította a tenyerét. Óvatosan letette maga mellé a bögrét, majd gyengéden az ujjai közé zárta a puha, meleg kezet és a lány nagy, kék szemeibe nézett.

– Most már értem – suttogta.


	3. Három dolog, ami nem létezik

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna vajon tud mondani három olyan dolgot, aminek a létezésében még maga sem hisz?

– Ezerszer mondtad már nekem, de én akkor sem hiszem el! – fakadt ki Hermione, aznap már sokadszor. – Narglik márpedig nem léteznek!

– Dehogynem! – szólt vissza Luna kimondottan nyugodt hangon. – Persze még én sem láttam őket, de ha nem lenne a talizmánom ellenük, talán már ellepték volna az egész kastélyt.

Hermione nem bírta tovább féken tartani magát, és hangosan lecsapta a könyvét az asztalra. Felugrott a székéből, majd felemelt mutatóujjal fordult szembe a hollóhátassal.

– Mondj nekem három olyan dolgot, ami szerinted nem létezik! Persze, csak ha fel tudsz sorolni három ténylegesen kitalált valamit abból a sok... izéből, amikről már hallottál apád barátaitól.

– Ott van elsőnek a kék orrú ormányos pillangó – kezdte Luna –, amiről kiderült, hogy csak csalás.

– Folytasd, kérlek! – sürgette Hermione.

– Lássuk csak... ott vannak még az Észak-amerikai _morzsás szarvú szapirtyók_. Mint kiderült, arrafelé nem élnek, csak Európában, Ázsiában, Afrikában, Ausztráliában...

– Jól van! Elfogadom egynek, bár, csak erős fenntartásokkal.

– És harmadiknak pedig...

– Hallgatlak! – szólt közbe Hermione kissé provokatívan.

– Nem létezik olyan nap, hogy ne ábrándoznék rólad – suttogta végül Luna.

– Mi van? – kiáltott fel Hermione, de igyekezett féken tartani a hangját. Látta, hogy a reakciója elbátortalanította a szőkét, akinek esze ágában sem volt bántani őt semmivel, így szelídebbre fogta a hangját. – Tényleg nincs?

Luna kissé erőtlenül csóválta a fejét, de közben egy kedves mosoly ült ki az arcára, mintha csak várná az elfogadást a griffendéles részéről. Hermione pedig visszaült a vele szembeni székre, maga is elmosolyodott és halkan megszólalt:

– Nekem sincs olyan napom, hogy ne gondolnék rád.

– Hiszek neked! – kiáltott fel boldogan Luna.


	4. Váratlan látogató

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vajon mi az első úti cél, ami Luna eszébe jut, mikor a Hop-hálózaton keresztül kell menekülnie?

Hermione Granger éppen csak az aznapi második munkaóráját töltötte a saját, külön irodájában, és a házimanók jogaiért küzdő alapítvány költségvetésének tervezésével volt elfoglalva, mikor a kandallójából hatalmas, fényes robajjal valósággal kizuhant Luna Lovegood.

Minden korábbi bejelentés nélkül érkezett, ráadásul még tőle is szokatlan állapotban. Nagy nehezen feltápászkodott a földről, majd Hermione szemügyre vette a szakadt ruhákban, apró vágásokkal borított arccal és kezekkel, valamint csapzott, koszos hajjal megjelent jövevényt.

– Hermione, szia! Bocs, hogy csak így beestem! – szólalt meg a szőke, mintha csak úgy éppen arra járt volna, majd lehuppant egy székre, hogy kifújja magát.

– Veled meg mi történt? – szólalt meg végül Hermione döbbenetében.

– Volt egy kis nézeteltérésem egy Perui városban néhány furcsa alakkal – kezdte Luna izgatottan a meséjét. – Találnom kellett valakit, aki hajlandó nekem eladni egy újszülött akromantulát, és mint kiderült, a kocsmában ahol kérdezősködtem, ott az akromantula egy helyi kis szitokszónak számít. Szóval nem volt valami jó fogadtatása annak, amikor felálltam egy székre és elkiáltottam magam, hogy van-e itt egy akromantula, amitől valaki meg akarna szabadulni.

– És aztán mi volt? – kérdezte Hermione. – Csak nem támadtak meg?

– De igen, ráadásul aztán végigkergettek az egész épületen, de szerencsére találtam egy kandallót, ami illegálisan rá volt kötve a Hop-hálózatra, szóval csak beugrottam és elkiáltottam az első úti célt, ami az eszembe jutott.

Hermione erre a kijelentésre rögtön kételkedni kezdett. Hónapok óta nem látta a világjáró kalandort, szóval cseppet gyanús lett neki, hogy miért is az ő irodája volt az első célállomás, ami beugrott neki.

– Hogy lehet, hogy pont ezt a helyet választottad annyi lehetőség közül? – kérdezte karba tett kézzel.

– Mostanában elég sokat gondoltam rád, az az igazság.

– Micsoda? – Hermione még inkább kételkedni kezdett.

– Ha ilyen helyzetekbe kerülök, általában önkéntelenül is az jár a fejemben, hogy mit csinálnál te, ha itt lennél – vallotta be Luna. 

– Ez igazán kedves tőled – válaszolt Hermione meghatódottan.

– Szóra sem érdemes, viszont... van még valami – szólt Luna miközben felugrott a helyétől.

– Mi lenne az? – kérdezte Hermione.

– Azt hiszem, hogy azért is gondoltam rád annyit, mert hiányoztál nekem. Lenne kedved velem ebédelni, és beszélgetni erről-arról? Persze csak miután kicsit rendbe szedtem magam.

Hermione pedig, akit egy különös, sehová nem tehető érzés kerített hirtelen hatalmába, elmosolyodott, majd közelebb lépett és megfogta Luna kezét. Miután a szőke volt immár az, aki elnémult meglepetésében, Hermione kedvesen megszólalt:

– Mit szólnál inkább egy vacsorához? Biztos bőven lenne mit mesélned arról, hogy merre jártál mostanában.

– Nem is keveset! – válaszolt.


	5. Lidérces órákon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione arra ébred az éjszaka közepén, hogy Luna már nem fekszik mellette.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ez a fejezet kicsit szomorkás lett, szóval mellékelem egy kedves kis fanartom, hogy feldobjam.

Hermione lidérces, de már mondhatni megszokottan nyomasztó álmaiból egy szokatlan dologra ébredt az éjszaka közepén. A tenger hullámainak halk zaja, az ablakon beszűrődő lágy holdfény és az alatta elterülő szokatlanul kellemes ágy kényelme mellé egy kellemetlen érzés társult. Jobban mondva az érzés hiánya, ahogy a meleg, puha test eltűnt mellőle, ő pedig nem érte el, akárhogy nyújtózkodott is érte.

Három hete volt már, hogy a három jó barát és társaik az igazságtalanul járt Dobby élete árán megszökhettek a Malfoy család házából, és a Kagylólakban, az ideiglenes otthonuk menedékében szőtték terveiket a küldetésük folytatására. Hermione lassan felnézett, és meglátta Lunát, ahogy az ágy szélén ülve bámul ki az ablakon, és a holdfény világította arcán szomorú kifejezés éktelenkedik.

Felült ő is, hogy óvatosan átkarolja és ismét magához ölelje a lányt, akivel egy ideje már megosztotta az ágyát.

– Mi a baj, Luna? – kérdezte – Látom, hogy nagyon bánt valami.

– Megint a rémképek – suttogta. – Folyton csak azokat látom újra és újra, valahányszor lehunyom a szemem.

Hermione közelebb húzta és szelíd csókot nyomott a homlokára, mintha csak bármit is segíthetne vele, majd ismét a karajiba zárta és halkan megszólalt:

– Szörnyű, amit veled tettek. Nem is tudom elképzelni, hogy voltál képes olyan hosszú ideig kibírni azon az iszonyú helyen.

– Az semmiség volt – kezdte Luna, mire Hermione kérdőn nézett rá –, az azutáni pillanatok járnak mindig a fejemben, hogy Harryéket bezárták mellénk.

– Mit beszélsz? Hiszen rögtön azután kiszabadultatok onnét. Hogy lehettek azok a legrosszabb percek? – kérdezte teljesen értetlenül.

– Még most is a fülemben cseng, ahogy kiáltozol. – Luna hangja még melankolikusabbnak hatott, mint bármikor. – Olyan szörnyű volt tehetetlenül hallgatni, ahogy Bellatrix kínoz téged. Azt hittem, hogy sosem fog majd véget érni, vagy ha igen, akkor már soha többé nem látlak viszont. Az a néhány perc hosszabbnak tűnt, mint az azt megelőző egész ott töltött idő. Az volt az egyetlen reményem mindvégig, hogy majd viszontlátlak, de akkor ezt elvették tőlem, és már nem maradt semmi, amiért igazán ki akartam szabadulni onnét. Arra gondoltam, hogy ha te már nem leszel, akkor már inkább tartsanak ott örökre, minthogy nélküled meneküljek meg.

Hermione szemei megteltek könnyekkel a vallomás hatására, majd még szorosabban magához ölelte a lányt, annak az ígéretével, hogy elveheti minden kétségét, és helyüket a teste melegével töltheti meg.

– Itt vagyok most veled – suttogta a hazugok bűnbánó hangján, és hamis mosollyal. – Többé nem hagylak el. Túléljük a háborút, és együtt leszünk majd. Többé nem kell félned. – Egyetlen szót sem hitt el komolyan abból, amit ígért.

– Tudom, hogy így lesz. – Luna gyengéden megfogta a lány arcát, majd homlokát az övéhez nyomta. – Szeretlek, Hermione.

– Én is szeretlek téged – válaszolt, immár őszintén.


	6. Karácsonyra te legyél az ajándékom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione egyedül tölti a karácsonyt, de van valaki, aki nem feledkezik meg róla.  
A 2019-es karácsonyi fejezet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A zenei betét az "All I Want for Christmas Is You" Mariah Carey-től.  
Szabad fordításban, szóval kicsit átírtam itt-ott.

2003 szentestéjén az év vihara tombolt Londonban. A Big Ben esti kongásának hangját mennydörgés szakította félbe, a karácsonyi fények pedig elhalványulni látszottak a villámok sorozatos felvillanásaitól.

Hermione Granger a sötét, szűkös lakásában gubbasztott a kanapéján, a rádió mellett. Életében először egyedül töltötte az ünnepet, illetve csupán egyedül volt, bármiféle ünneplés nélkül. Nem állított karácsonyfát, nem aggatott díszeket sehová, és nem is készített karácsonyi süteményeket, még ajándékot sem adott senkinek, ahogyan ő sem kapott senkitől.

A rádió kívánságműsorában éppen karácsonyi üzeneteket olvastak be, ő pedig csak feküdt, és hallgatta a sok elcsépelt karácsonyi zenét, amiket már több mint egy egész hónapja folyamatosan játszottak. Csak addig ült fel, míg elnyomta cigarettáját az asztali hamutálban, és kortyolt a kedvenc diólikőrjéből, majd vissza is feküdt készen arra, hogy perceken belül elnyomja majd az álom, és véget ér az egész mizéria.

Biztos volt benne, hogy egy pillanatra elaludt, mivel nem hallotta az új szám előtti üzenet beolvasását. A zene amit játszottak egykor a kedvenc karácsonyi dala volt, mígnem pontosan egy évvel azelőtt végleg megutálta. Nem számít, mennyire nem szerette volna hallani, az énekesnő zavartalanul dalolt:

_Nem kérek sokat karácsonyra_

_Mindössze egy dologra vágyom_

Hermione emlékei fájdalmasan törtek felszínre a szavak hallatán, és azt kívánta, bárcsak visszafordíthatná az időt, hogy helyrehozza élete legnagyobb hibáját.

_Mindössze az a kívánságom _

_Karácsonyra te legyél az ajándékom_

Azt kívánta, bárcsak korábban ráeszmélt volna, hogy mi a legfontosabb neki, és nem hagyta volna magán eluralkodni a mindent tönkretevő haragot.

_Nem akarok sokat karácsonyra_

_Csak azt az egyet akarom_

Szemeit lassan elöntötték a könnyek, és már gondolni sem akart ilyesmire, mindössze fel akart kelni, hogy a rádiót a falhoz vágja.

_Hogy érezzem az én kedvesem_

_Forró csókját az arcomon_

Azt akarta, hogy vége legyen a dalnak, mégpedig minél előbb, majd varázsütésre el is hallgatott, még mielőtt megmozdult volna. A műsorvezető hangja szólalt meg a készülékből:

– Nem szeretek félbeszakítani dalokat, főleg nem a kedvenc karácsonyi zeném, de az üzenet írója az kérte tőlem, hogy pontosan a közepén olvassam be ezt. Ilyent sem szoktunk csinálni, de ez annyira megindított, hogy nem tudtam rá nemet mondani, szóval itt az üzenet szó szerint:

– Szerelmem! Pontosan egy éve, hogy elváltunk egymástól egy szörnyű hiba miatt, amit azóta milliószor megbántam. Szeretném neked küldeni ezt a dalt, ami a mi karácsonyi dalunk, és mellé a kérést, hogy bocsáss meg nekem, mivel téged szeretlek és csakis egyedül téged. Tudom, hogy hallgatod ezt a műsort, mert itt állok az ajtód előtt, és ide is kihallatszik a rádió hangja. Még a dal vége előtt bekopogok majd hozzád, és ha ajtót nyitsz, ígérem neked, hogy soha többé nem mondok neked olyan csúnya dolgokat, csak azt akarom, hogy fogadj vissza, mert te voltál nekem az egyetlen igaz szerelmem, és az is maradsz. Tudom, hogy haragszol, de azt is, hogy viszont szeretsz. – A műsorvezető még hozzáfűzött egy mondatot.

– Nem tudjuk, hogy kinek szól az üzenet, ugyanis ezt nem írta meg a kedves hallgatónk, de ez igencsak egy megindító vallomás volt, és remélem, hogy te, akit az írója a szerelmének hív, ajtót nyitsz majd neki, és megbocsátasz, már ha tényleg szeretitek egymást. Most pedig halljuk a dal hátralevő részét!

_Csak téged akarlak ma este_

_Ölelj át, csak erre vágyom_

Hermione mozdulni sem tudott fájdalmában. Arra gondolt, hogy milyen szerencsés lehet az, akinek ez az üzenet szólt, és azt kívánta, bárcsak az ő kedvese kopogna az ajtón, de nem akarta azzal hitegetni magát, hogy ez a csoda megtörténhet vele.

_Mindössze az a kívánságom_

_Karácsonyra te legyél az ajándékom_

Elmúlt az álmossága, és már csak sírni akart, de nem jöttek a könnyek, hogy feloldozást nyerjen általuk. Megmarkolta a likőrös üveget, hogy inkább egyben ledöntse az egészet, ami még maradt benne, de akkor egyszerre csak a dörgés és az ablakot verő eső hangja mellett valami megütötte a fülét. Halk kopogást hallott az ajtó felől.

Erőtlenül felkelt, és odasétált, készen arra, hogy az egyik szomszéd áll majd odakint, és megkéri rá, halkítsa le a zenét. Kitárta az ajtót, és valami teljesen váratlan dolog fogadta annak túloldalán. Luna állt ott, csurom vizesen, az arcába tapadt hajjal, és a kezében a telefonjával, amiről az üzenetet írta.

_Csakis téged akarlak_

_Hogy mennyire, azt el sem mondhatom_

– Annyira sajnálom, Hermione. Kérlek, bocsáss meg nekem! – szólt keserves hangon.

Hermione szíve egyszerre megtelt melegséggel és bűntudattal.

– Semmi baj! – válaszolt. – Nem szabadott volna, hogy elüldözzelek magamtól. Szeretlek téged! – Azzal szorosan átölelte a jéghideg, bőrigázott lányt. – Megfázol még a végén, gyere be gyorsan, és szárítkozz meg!

Az ajtó ismét bezárult, de ezúttal a hideg lépcsőház üresen maradt, a viharos decemberi estén pedig a dörgések és az eső zaját egy csilingelő hang nyomta el, ahogy az a dal utolsó sorait énekelte nekik:

_Mindössze az a kívánságom_

_Karácsonyra te legyél az ajándékom_


	7. Súlytalanságban

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione és Luna az űrben lebegve nézik a Földet. Hermione esze azonban most is csak valami máson jár.
> 
> Űrhajós AU (fura választás, tudom)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Az ötletet adta egy régi Discovery Channel reklám.  
Itt megnézhetitek:  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DJvJaad-LS4

Valahol a végtelen sötétség és a Föld nevű bolygó határvonalán két szkafandert viselő alak egymás mellett lebegett súlytalanságban. Az egyetlen dolog, ami még az emberek birodalmához láncolta őket, a pár biztosítókábel volt, ami nem hagyhatta őket elsodródni az űrállomástól.

A sisakjaikon mindössze két, szinte tökéletes tükörkép látszott, ahogy a hatalmas Föld fényes képe eltakarta az arcukat. Ha akkor egymásra néznek, csupán távoli, mégis a látótér hatalmas hányadát beborító otthonukat látták volna egymás helyett.

A két alak egymás kezét fogva, elbűvölten bámulták a Földet, mikor is egy hang tört elő a szkafandereik hangszóróiból:

– Még egy perc, és vissza kell jönnötök – szólt nekik az irányítójuk az állomásról.

– Legyen kettő, és megyünk – válaszolt az egyikük, akinek a Granger név állt a ruháján.

– Rendben, de egy másodperccel sem több!

– Úgy lesz! – Azzal Granger egy gombnyomással elvágta a kommunikációt az állomástól, hogy társával csak egymást hallhassák.

– Ezért iszonyú mérgesek lesznek – szólt a Lovegood nevet viselő ruha gazdája.

– Megértik majd, hogy szerettem volna egy percet csakis veled. – Azzal Granger csak még jobban megszorította barátnője kezét.

Néhány másodpercig némán sodródtak tovább, majd Lovegood egészen megbabonázott hangon megszólalt:

– Olyan gyönyörű, nem igaz?

– Igen, az – helyeselt Granger. – Szinte kedvem támadna...

– Dalra fakadni? – kérdezte kuncogva Lovegood.

– Igen, de mondd csak, tudsz akár egyetlen olyan dalt is, ami most ide illene?

– Néhány órája még annyi az eszemben volt, de most azt érzem, hogy egy sem tudná leírni mindezt.

– Egyáltalán lehetséges lenne szavakba önteni ezt a látványt? – Granger a kérdését követően némán elgondolkozott.

– Egyesek talán elképzelik, hogy milyen is lehet, de az igazi élményt, mikor itt vagy idekint, azt nem tudják visszaadni. – Ahogy hangosan elmélkedett, Granger feléje nézett, de persze semmit sem látott a sisakja üvege mögött, csakis a Föld tükörképét. Így végül, hogy az arcát nem láthatta, inkább visszafordult a bolygó felé, de ezúttal valami megváltozott. Hirtelen eszébe jutottak a lány szemei, amik olyan kékek voltak emlékeiben, mint az előtte elterülő végtelen óceánok, haja szőke fürtjei pedig képzeletében olyan aranyszínben pompáztak, mint amilyennek a nap tűnhetett mindazok számára, akik ebben a pillanatban feléjük néztek a messzi kontinensekről és szigetekről. – Nem hiszem, hogy lehetséges lenne ezt a látvány akár száz írónak együttes erővel is leírnia – fejezte be Lovegood.

Granger a sisakja mögött elmosolyodott, és egy letörölhetetlen könnycsepp gördült le az arcán. Társa kezének szorításában pedig nagyobb biztonságában érezte magát, mint bármilyen kábelen, ami az állomáshoz rögzítette. Végül halkan annyit mondott:

– Szerintem sem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apró széljegyzet: 2 nappal azután, hogy feltöltöttem a fejezetet, teljesen véletlenül belefutottam a ténybe, hogy súlytalanságban nem működik ugyanúgy a könnyezés. A könnyek azért gördülnek le valaki arcán, mert a gravitáció húzza le őket, súlytalanságban viszont a könnycsepp vagy a szeméhez tapadt volna, vagy lebegni kezd a sisakban. Korábban nem is gondoltam erre, de most iszonyú hülyének érzem magam. Hát... vannak ilyenek.


	8. Tíz galleon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lavender elmeséli az esetet, mikor Luna és Hermione segítettek neki nyerni tíz galleont. Persze a lehető legvalószínűtlenebb módon...

\- Azt a történetet meséltem már, mikor Luna és én segítettünk a Roxfortban Lavendernek, hogy nyerjen tíz galleont? - kérdezte Hermione a sokadik mókás történet elmesélése után. Barátai: Harry, Neville és Ron a fejüket rázták, Ginny viszont csak kuncogott magában.

\- Én már hallottam - mondta a Weasley lány. - Megyek és hozok mindenkinek még egy mézsört, amíg elmeséled.

\- Ez meg hogy történt? - kérdezte Ron megszeppenve. - Mikor voltatok ti jóban a roxforti éveink alatt?

\- Akkoriban nem is voltunk - kezdte Lavender, aki éppen Ron ölében ült - , véletlen volt az egész. Az úgy kezdődött...

\- Hadd mondjam mér én! - szólt közbe Hermione, mire a lány kérdőn nézett rá.

\- De az én szemszögemből sokkal viccesebb az egész - tiltakozott Lavender, Hermione pedig egyszer az életben igazat adott neki, és hagyta, hogy ő folytassa. - Szóval, azzal kezdődött az egész, hogy a toronyból lefelé jövet arról veszekedtünk Parvatival, hogy mit is láttunk a kristálygömbben jóslástanon.

\- Volt olyan, hogy ti veszekedtetek? - vágott közbe Ron, Lavander pedig homlokráncolva gondolkodni kezdett.

\- Ahogy most jobban belegondolok, valóban ez volt az egyetlen eset. Szóval, arról próbált meggyőzni, hogy amit láttunk az Hermione volt, ahogy egy fehér folttal csinál valamit, és szerinte hippogriffet simogatott. Én viszont biztos voltam benne, hogy az a valami nem fehér volt, hanem sárgás és inkább szőke, illetve nem csak simogatta, hanem meg is csókolta.

\- Csikócsőrrel közelebbről is megismerkedtek? - dobta be a feltevést Harry, mire Hermione kivételével mindenki felnevetett.

\- Szóval ott tartottam - folytatta Lavender, mintha nem is hallotta volna az iméntit -, hogy egy szőke illetővel láttam csókolózni. Mondtam neki, hogy biztos vagyok benne, Malfoy és Hermione képe volt a gömbben, majd végül fogadtunk tíz galleonban, hogy ha nem is Malfoyt, de egy más szőke hajú valakit fog majd a közeljövőben megcsókolni.

\- Azt elfelejtetted hozzátenni, hogy idő közben megláttatok felétek sétálni a folyosón - egészítette ki Hermione.

\- Tényleg, azt nem is mondtam. Hermione felénk sétált éppen, mikor Luna sietve feltűnt a háta mögött. Épphogy kezet ráztunk a fogadáshoz Parvatival, mikor utolérte és megállította Hermionét. Nem hallottuk, hogy miről beszélnek, de az egyértelmű volt, hogy Luna hatalmas eltökéltséggel mondott valamit. Hogy is hangzott pontosan? - fordult Luna felé.

\- Azt mondtam neki, hogy...

\- A legnyálasabb dolgot, amit valaha hallottam - kiáltott közbe Ginny, aki éppen visszaért a vajsörökkel -, aztán Hermione megsimizte az arcát és megcsókolta.

\- Ezek után Luna iszonyú üvöltésbe kezdve megindult felém - folytatta Lavender. - Azt hitte, hogy azon nevetek annyira, hogy ők ketten mit csináltak éppen. Alig tudtuk megmagyarázni a dolgot.

\- Iszonyú dühös lettem, mert tudtam, hogy Hermione számára mennyire rosszul eshetett volna - vallotta be Luna. - Teljesen elrontottam az első csókunkat.

\- Semmit sem rontottál el - nyugtatta Hermione. - Olyan aranyos volt tőled, hogy megvédtél, még akkor is, ha valójában nem volt mitől.

\- Azóta sem hallottam akár egy fele olyan csúnya, sértésekkel teli mondatot, mint akkor - nevetett Lavender. - De minden jó, ha a vége jó, még akkor is, ha olyan nevekkel illetnek közben, amit talán jobb is, hogy nem értettem.

Mind felnevettek, Hermione pedig megpuszilta barátnője arcát.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Szerettem volna szerepeltetni még néhány Roxfrotos szereplőt, és ez lett belőle.


	9. A tetoválás

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione elkészítteti az első tetoválását és közben egy furcsa érzés keríti hatalmába a művésszel kapcsolatban.
> 
> Mugli/Tetoválóstúdió alternatív univerzum

Mikor először meglátta, azonnal feltűnt neki, milyen ideges. Feszült léptekkel és kipirosodott arccal lépett be a tetováló stúdióba. Valamiért az első gondolata az volt, hogy csakis rossz helyen járhat, mígnem határozott mosollyal közelebb lépett és köszönt.

Hermione Granger néven mutatkozott be a jövevény, aki hirtelen mintha azt sem tudata volna, hogy hová nézzen Luna testén, melyik apró képet vegye először szemügyre. A szőke, fiatal nő egy ujjatlan felsőt viselt, így a szabadon hagyott kezeiben mindenki gyönyörködhetett, akit nem borzasztott el a látvány.

– Hűha! – csúszott ki a szó Hermione száján, ahogy egy pillanatra még azt is elfelejtette, hogy miért jött.

Luna mosolyogva felemelte mindkét kezét, hogy vendége még jobban szemügyre vehesse őket. Már hozzászokott, hogy a legtöbben első alkalommal mennyire ámulatba ejtve nézegetik a kezeit, amiken jóformán nem is maradt fedetlen hely.

Mindkettőt apró, egymástól független képek borították, amiket tematikusan az egyik kézen faágak, a másikon pedig elektromos kábelek tekertek körbe és kapcsoltak össze egymással, mindez pedig egy olyan hatást keltett, hogy az egyik keze mintha csak egy robotkéz, a másik pedig egy élő fából vagy bokorból összeállt végtag lenne. A mintázat folytatódott a felső testén is, mígnem a ruha takarásában eltűnt, illetve a nyakán és helyenként az arcán is több alak és szövegdarab pompázott.

– Mit szeretnél? – törte meg a csendet végül Luna, és ezzel kirántotta Hermionét a megbabonázott állapotából. – Gondolom, nem csak azért jöttél, hogy gyönyörködj bennem.

Hermione halkan felnevetett, amiben a tetováló művész is követte, majd elmondta neki, hogy miért is jött. Nem akarta, hogy tervezzen neki egy tetoválást, hanem egy egyszerű és kész ötlettel érkezett. Egy nyomtatópapír letépett darabjára rajzolt képet adott, amin Vénusz istennő jelképének két darabja egymásba fonódtak.

– Ez nagyon cuki, még soha sem adott nekem senki egy ilyen kis rajzot arról, hogy mit szeretne – nevette el magát Luna.

– Szóval, megcsinálod nekem? – kérdezte kissé zavarba ejtett hangon Hermione.

– Hát persze, már ha biztos vagy benne, hogy ezt szeretnéd.

– Igen – bólintott –, biztos vagyok. Most már igen.

Nagy mosollyal végül Luna leültette alanyát és nekilátott a munkának a felkarján.

– Sokan kértek már tőled hasonló képeket? – kérdezte Hermione, hogy kicsit elterelje figyelmét a kellemetlen érzésről.

– Szoktak, de pontosan ilyet még csak egyet csináltam – válaszolt munka közben Luna. – Tetováltam már leszbikus zászlót és sima szivárványosat is, de egyszer csináltam két lánynak egy-egy apró madarat amik egy szivárvány színű, félbevágott szívecske két felét vitték.

Az apró szimbólum gyorsan elkészült, majd Luna összecsomagolta a felszereléseit és mindent elmondott, amit valakinek az első tetoválásakor tudni kell, azonban kissé kevésbé volt határozott, mint általában. Művész és alany egy percig némán ültek egymással szemben és mindkettejük torkán fennakadtak a szavak.

– Te is olyan furcsán érzed maga, ugye? – szólalt meg végül Luna.

– Igen, de azt hittem, hogy ez normális – vallotta be Hermione.

– Az előbb mondtam neked, hogy már csináltam egy pontosan ugyanilyet. – Azzal óvatosan, a nyakánál fogva lehúzta a felsőjét ameddig csak bírta, hogy megmutassa a szimbólum pontos mását a mellkasán, közvetlenül a szíve fölött. Ugyanaz a két kis alak, ugyanúgy egymásba fonódva, mint az övé.

Hermione kissé csodálkozva és önkéntelenül felé nyúlt, és megérintette a képet az ujjaival, mire mindkettőjükön végigfutott egy megmagyarázhatatlan hideg fuvallat.

– Különös – csúszott ki a szó Hermione száján.

– Igen, az. Mondd csak – Luna sokatmondóan a szemébe nézett –, hiszel te a lelki társakban?

– Ne... nem hiszek – habogott. – Nem hiszek.

– Nekem nem úgy hangzik – suttogta, majd megmarkolta az őt érintő kezet és a szívére szorította.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nemrég megtudtam, hogy a lelki társak létezése bár nem része az eredeti történetnek, elég gyakori fanfiction kellék, szóval akartam írni egy ilyen történetet is.


	10. Az ajándék

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lunát a születésnapján késő éjszaka meglátogatja valaki, akinek valamit be kell vallania.
> 
> Szomorkás, sírós történet... és egy kis apróság, ami remélem, tetszeni fog.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luna 1981 Február 13-án született, tehát ma 39 éves, én pedig nem akartam történet nélkül hagyni.
> 
> Edit Feb. 18: Most vettem észre, hogy valahogy ezt a fejezetet nem posztoltam, hanem csak draftként lett elmentve, szóval lekéstem szegény Luna születésnapját a magyar verzióval.  
:_(  
Azért csak itt van, tessék!

  1. Feb. 13, este 11óra 50perc

Luna halkan becsukta a hálószobája ajtaját, hogy férje ne ébredjen fel, majd benézett a gyerekei szobájába, hogy megbizonyosodjon róla, mindketten zavartalanul alszanak. A konyhaasztalon könyökölve gondolkozott az elmúlt éveken, mikor halk kopogás ütötte meg a fülét.

A nappali ablakához sétált és kinyitotta azt, hogy a késő éjszaka érkezett, váratlan vendégjét beengedje.

– Örülök, hogy látlak, de azt hittem, hogy majd a többiekkel együtt jössz a bulira. Sajnos már vége van – mondta halk, szomorú hangon.

– Sajnálom, hogy csak így beestem – válaszolt Hermione –, csak boldog születésnapot akartam kívánni, és ezt neked akartam adni. – Apró kis díszdobozt vett ki a zsebéből, és átadta.

– Ezt ajándékba adtam neked. Miért adod most vissza? – kérdezte értetlenül.

– Azt mondtad akkor, hogy azért adod, mert szeretsz.

– Igen, így volt és szerettelek is. Sosem hazudtam neked, minden szavam igaz volt.

– Tudom, ahogy az enyémek is, és most sem hazudok neked. – Fájdalmas könnycsepp gördült le a kipirosodott arcán. – Azóta is csak rád gondolok nap mint nap. Megismétlem minden szavadat magamban, és azt kérdezem magamtól, hogy képes leszek-e valaha elfelejteni őket? – Luna szemei nem csupán kínról árulkodtak, ahogy hallgatta. – Mindig nemmel felelek.

– Hermione, kérlek! – suttogott, hogy sírásba forduló hangját rajtuk kívül senki se hallhassa. – Ne mondd nekem ezt, mert tudod, hogy mit érzek irántad, és azt is, hogy nem csak rólunk, kettőnkről szól ez az egész. Nem tehetem, mert beleszakad a szívem, és félek, hogy a tiéd is.

Hermione óvatosan letörölte könnyeit előbb a saját arcáról, majd Lunáéról is, aki megborzongott az érintésétől, de nem ellenkezett.

– Mióta vagy te a racionális és én az álmodozó? – kérdezte tőle halkan, és mintha csak a legféltettebb titkát akarta volna megtudni.

– Nehogy azt hidd, hogy csupán az eszemre hallgatva ellenkezek neked. Neked ott van Ron, nekem pedig Rolf. Képtelen vagyok ezt megtenni velük.

– Luna, mondd meg – suttogott keserves hangon –, boldog vagy?

– Nem – válaszolt egyenesen. – Nélküled nem, de veled sem lehetek, ha a mi boldogságunkat másoké árán vesszük meg, szóval kérlek, menj el!

Hermione nem tudott mit válaszolni. Csak állt egyhelyben, remegő ajkakkal, ökölbe szorult kézzel, könnyes szemmel, míg Luna elismételte a kérését:

– Menj el, kérlek menj!

Végül szótlanul megfordult, kilépett az ablakon, és vissza sem nézett, ahogy eltűnt a februári ködben a fák között. Mindössze kőhajításnyira távolodhatott el, mikor összerogyott és egy fa tövének támaszkodva sírt, mígnem meghallotta a közeledő lépéseket, amik végül közvetlenül mellette álltak meg.

Felnézett könnyes, fáradt szemeivel, és egy ismerős kék szempár nézett vissza rá, a gazdája nyakában pedig ott fityegett a barna és kék kövekkel díszített nyaklánc.

– Messzebbre kellett volna futnod, hogy ne találjalak meg – suttogta Luna miközben átölelte és a homlokát az övéhez szorította, arcát pedig a forró leheletével melegítette fel a fagyos téli éjszakán.

– Nem szabadott volna utánam jönnöd – válaszolt Hermione, és ugyanazt a hazugságot érezte a saját hangjában, mint az imént a szerelméében.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A hangulatot ellensúlyozandó mellékeltem egy fanartot Evanna Lynch-ről, ahogy egy videójátékot játszik.  
Az ötletet ez a kis videó adta:  
https://www.reddit.com/r/EvannaLynch/comments/ey6hal/playing_videogames/


	11. Smink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione bajlódik a sminkeléssel, így Luna segítségét kéri.

Hermione hosszas kísérletezés után sem volt képes döntésre jutni, hogy melyik szín áll neki jobban. Próbaképpen az arca egyik felére felvitte az enyhén narancssárga színt, hozzá a cseppet kevesebb arcpírral, a másikra pedig a jóval halványabb alapot és a sötétebb pírt, de képtelen volt dönteni.

Mindjárt indulnunk kell, de nem tudok választani! – mérgelődött magában, majd tanácstalanul kilépett a nappaliba, ahol Luna már egy órája készen ücsörgött.

– Neked melyik tetszik jobban – kérdezte –, a jobb vagy a bal?

– Így pont jó, ahogy vagy – válaszolt egy hatalmas mosollyal. – Az egyik oldalról kedves, de határozott, a másikról pedig aranyos, de ugyanakkor tekintélyt parancsoló.

– Ezt nem mondhatod komolyan! – nevetett fel Hermione.

– Várj csak, még egy apróság hiányzik! – azzal Luna felugrott és megpuszilta az arcát, egy hatalmas, rikító vörös rúzsfoltot hagyva rajt. – Tökéletes!


	12. Jó utat!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione kicsit meg akarja viccelni Lunát, de ez persze visszafelé sül el.

Luna órák óta elvarázsoltan bámulta a mellettük elsuhanó tájat az autó ablakából. Hermione nem értette, hogy mit talál annyira elbűvölőnek az unalmas kősivatag látványában, inkább csak vezetett tovább a 66-os úton, és örült neki, hogy partnere végül is jól érzi magát.

Kezdetben aggódott azon, hogy miként fog a varázsvilágban felnőtt barátnője reagálni az ötletére, hogy ketten körbeutazzák a világot, mégpedig varázslás nélkül, azonban kellemeset kellett csalódnia.

\- Eszembe jutott még valami a muglikról, amit nem tudok - szólalt meg érdeklődő hangon Luna. - Mit jelent az a gesztus, mikor valaki felmutatja a másiknak a középső ujját? Csomószor láttam már, de nem értem a jelentését.

Hermione érezte, hogy belé bújik a kisördög, így a lehető legkomolyabban válaszolt:

\- Sokféle dolgot jelenthet, de ha valaki olyannak mutatják, aki éppen úton van, akkor azt akarják kívánni, hogy biztonságban érkezzen meg, bárhová is megy. - Alig bírta végigmondani kuncogás nélkül a tréfát, de végül sikerült neki.

\- És ha valaki olyan mutatja, aki maga úton van, és egy olyan embernek aki nem megy sehová? - kérdezte.

\- Hát akkor azt jelenti, hogy mindenki aki hozzád igyekszik, érkezzen meg épségben.

\- Most már értem! - szólt Luna és visszatért a nézegetéshez.

Nem sokkal később megálltak egy benzinkútnál tankolni, Luna pedig a kocsiban maradt, míg társa elment fizetni. Amíg ott várt, észrevett egy fiatal benzinkutas fiút, akinek talán ez volt az első munkahelye, és éppen egy kiömlött olajfoltot mosott fel kevés lelkesedéssel.

A tekintetük találkozott egy pillanatra mikor már Hermione visszaért és indította az autót. A fiú rámosolygott, ő pedig viszonozta, majd hogy az itt áthaladó jövőbeli autósoknak a legjobbakat kívánja, felmutatta neki az ablakon keresztül a középső ujját. A benzinkutas pedig kihívó mosolyra váltott, majd viszonozta a gesztust, mintha csak azt mondaná, hogy legyen kellemes az utazásuk.

\- Tudtam, hogy megbámult az a bunkó az előbb! - szólt Hermione elégedetten, miután kikanyarodtak az útra.

\- Honnét? - kérdezte Luna teljesen őszintén.

\- Hát onnét hogy te... - Hermione elharapta a válaszát.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Persze, tudom hogy ez kicsit ellentmond a kánonnak, mivel a "középső ujj" megjelenik a könyvekben, így ismert a varázsvilágban is.


	13. Szemek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione szemei barnák és Luna szerint gyönyörűek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Észrevettétek, hogy a barna szemeket sosem romantizálják? Ha jól emlékszem, ezt még Jenna Morecitől hallottam.

– Gyönyörű. – Ez volt az egyetlen szó, ami először kicsúszott Luna száján, ahogy hosszú percek óta Hermione szemeibe bámult.

– Micsoda? – hangzott a tömör reakció a lánytól.

– Hát a szemeid – folytatta Luna. – Tudod, a romantikus regényekben mindig kék, zöld, vagy mogyorószínű szemekről írnak. Elképzelni sem tudom, hogyan feledkezhetnek meg azokról a gyönyörű barna szemekről, amilyenek neked is vannak. – Hermione mosolyogva kereste egy darabig egy válaszhoz a szavakat.

– Tényleg szépnek találod a szemem? – szólalt meg végül.

– Igen, de ez nem minden. Tudod mit látok, amikor beléjük nézek? Azt látom, hogy te is ugyanúgy nézel rám, mint ahogy én nézek terád. – Luna egy hatalmas, fellegekben járó mosollyal folytatta szavak helyett.

Hermione pedig hagyta neki, hogy kitöröljön egy könnycseppet a gyönyörű, barna szeméből, hogy abban már csak egy szerelmes pillantás maradjon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mellé egy kis Lunione fanart. Kicsit csúnyácska lett itt-ott, szóval lehet, hogy szépítgetem majd még.


	14. Tökéletesen tökéletlen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione talán nem is olyan tökéletlen, mint ahogy gondolta.

Erőscsontú, nagydarab, formátlan. Hermione gyerekkora óta elégedetlen volt a testével. Akármennyire is hidegen hagyta a dolog, hogy tetszeni akarjon a fiúknak, ahogy azt egészen kicsi kora óta próbálták ráerőltetni, olykor azon kapta magát, hogy a saját tökéletlen vonásait szemezgeti.

A legjobban a testalkata zavarta, holott sosem volt kövér, mégis nagyobb darab volt más lányoknál. A vállát idegesítően szélesnek találta, de valahol örült neki, hogy így kevésbé feltűnő a kelleténél szélesebb csípője. Nem éppen nőies mozgása mellé társult a testmagassága, amit bár nem bánt túlságosan, mégis nagynak találta, főleg ha arra gondolt, hogy ezzel még az alacsony, duci, aranyos lány kategóriába sem eshetett bele.

Irigyelte Lunát. Őt akárhogy is nézegette, sokkal szebbnek látta az alakját a sajátjánál. Vele ellentétben ő kis termetű volt, és nem csak soványabb, de alacsonyabb is. Csinos arca és szép haja volt, ami az övével ellentétben nem csinált úgy, mint ami önálló életet él. Biztos volt benne, hogy minden fiúnak jobban tetszene a kis, csinos Luna mint ő, a zömök, rút kiskacsa.

Sokáig irigyelte őt, mígnem egyszer ráeszmélt, hogy sokkal inkább csodája. Mikor aztán először szorosan magához ölelte a takarójuk alatt, egy új, eddig nem tapasztalt érzés környékezte meg. Luna hagyta neki, hogy köré fonja a karjait, ahogy hátulról átölelte, majd egészen hozzásimult, hogy tetőtől talpig érezhesse a puha, meleg testet. Végül Luna csak még jobban befészkelte magát a karjai közé, mintha csak a legjobb érzés lenne számára a világon, ahogy a nagyobb lány magához öleli

Hermione végre egyszer úgy érezte, hogy valakinek igenis így a tökéletes.


	15. Megszállott

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna nem tudja levenni a szemét valakiről. Vajon ő mit gondolna erről?

– Azt hiszed, hogy nem látlak? – suttogta indulattól fűtött hangon Hermione, hogy ne vonja magára mindenki figyelmét az egész könyvtárból.

Hiába való volt Luna próbálkozása, hogy a Hírverő egy példányát az arca előtt tartva, észrevétlenül kukucskáljon.

– Szia, én csak éppen elmélyültem ebben a cikkben és úgy tűnhetett, hogy éppen téged néztelek.

– Rendben! – mordult fel provokatívan miután leült vele szemben, és kivette a kezéből az újságot. – Akkor mond meg nekem, hogy milyen cikket olvastál éppen!

– Hát éppen – habogott Luna. – A sárgafülű hegyi macskák vándorútjairól olvastam – fejezte be határozottan.

Hermione mérgesen visszaadta neki az újságot, ami éppen a dupla oldalas Rotfang-összeesküvésnél volt kinyitva.

– Ide figyelj! – kezdte még halkabban. – Nem jó ez így, nem szabadna, hogy belém legyél esve!

– Tudom – válaszolt Luna kissé kiábrándultan.

– És?

– Nem fogok megváltozni – közölte a lehető legtermészetesebben. – Ami azt illeti, akkor sem szeretnék, ha tudnák.

– Valahogy sejtettem – válaszolt halkan Hermione.

Apó motoszkálás hangjára mindketten oldalra néztek, majd látták az őket bámuló szempárokat egyszerre eltűnni egy-egy könyv vagy füzet mögött.

– Van egy ötletem. – Hermione kissé hezitálva a táskájába nyúlt, majd amikor már senki sem figyelt, elővett két apró kis kagylóhéjat. Az egyiket Lunának adva megkérte, hogy emelje azt a füléhez.

A másik kagylót a tenyerében tartva a szája elé emelte, majd ahogy belesuttogott, Luna úgy hallotta a hangját, mintha közvetlenül a fülébe suttogott volna.

– Pontban este tízkor hallgass bele! – Mindössze ennyit mondott, majd megpuszilta a kagylóhéjat.

Luna látta, hogy Hermione a héjat a talárja belső zsebébe tette, ahogy gyorsan elsétált. Kíváncsiságból újra a füléhez emelte a sajátját, majd kuncogott egy kicsit ahogy meghallotta a távolodó lány őrülten heves szívverését.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha ezt a szöveget olvasod, köszi! :]


	16. Liszt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A dolgok néha nem úgy sülnek el, mint azt gondolnánk.

Mikor Luna először próbált főzni, a végén felgyújtotta az egész konyhát. Nem volt nagy tűz, még csak a tűzoltókat sem kellett kihívniuk.

Mikor lakótársa, Hermione próbálkozott, a legnagyobb erőfeszítése ellenére is ehetetlen dolgot kotyvasztott. Voltak kételyei, de Luna megerősítette, hogy ez valóban a legrosszabb dolog volt, amit valaha evett.

Végül úgy döntöttek, hogy megpróbálnak együtt összehozni valamit. Kezdetnek jól összelisztezték a kezüket, ami lassan de biztosan megtalálta az utat a kezeikről egymás arcára. Eléggé szokatlan dolog volt, hogy ők bármiben is egyetértsenek, de a legvégén le kellett vonniuk a következtetést: A liszt magában nem valami finom.


	17. Mérges

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione éppen egy veszekedés közepén tart Lunával, de az nem úgy alakul, mint gondolta.  
\+ fan art

– Képtelen vagyok elhinni, hogy vagy képes csak így hallgatni engem! – kiáltott Hermione barátnőjére, aki percek óta csak szótlanul hallgatta a tombolását. – Olyan mintha nem is figyelnél arra, amit mondok neked.

– Dehogynem figyelek rád – válaszolt Luna nyugodt hangon.

– Akkor meg hogy bírod ki egyetlen szó nélkül? Legalább ordíts te is valamit vissza, minthogy csak tűrd ahogy kiabálok veled, mert ez így nem igazságos!

Hermione szavai elakadtak, Luna pedig közelebb lépett, hogy letörölje a könnyeket az arcáról, de továbbra sem válaszolt.

– Haragudj már rám te is! – kérte Hermione inkább elkeseredetten, mint haragosan.

– Nem haragszok rád – szólalt meg halkan Luna. – Tudom, hogy mérges vagy rám, és azt is megértem, hogy miért. De nincs rá okom, hogy haragudjak rád.

– Te meg miről beszélsz? Nem tudlak követni, úgy érzem magam, mintha a falnak beszélnék.

– Egyszerűen tudom, hogy te ilyen vagy – kezdte Luna nyugodtan. – Ha valaki felmérgesít, vagy ha úgy érzed, hogy nincs igazad, akkor elhatalmasodnak rajtad az indulatok, majd elkezdesz kiabálni másokkal, de valójában nem gondolod komolyan azokat a dolgokat, amiket mondasz. – Hagyott pár másodperc kínos csendet. – Nem tudok rád haragudni azért, amilyen vagy, mert ez is csak a része annak, akit szeretek. Igen, néha kegyetlen tudsz lenni, de te akkor is jó ember vagy, és tudom, hogy mindig számíthatok rád.

– Csúnya szavakkal illettelek – nyögte ki végül Hermione. – Nem szabadott volna.

– Nem számít. Kicsúsztak, de nem jelentettek semmit, csak azt, hogy dühös vagy és nem figyelsz arra, amit mondasz. Látod, én ebben vagyok jó. Elnyelem a rossz szavakat, hogy azok ne bántsanak téged. Te is jobban leszel, ahogy én is. – Mesteri irodalmárok tudnák csak körbeírni, hogy a köszönet és megbánás keveréke mellett, Hermione milyen arccal reagált erre. – Kérlek, ne bánts magad amiatt, amit mondtam!

– Én... – próbált tiltakozni, de rájött, hogy tulajdonképpen nem is akar, ahogy nem is lenne értelme, és nem is szabadna neki. Egyszerűen a változatlanul kedves szempárba nézett, és eldöntötte, pontosan azt fogja tenni, amit kért tőle.

– Akkor, megbeszélhetjük a dolgot nyugodtan? – kérdezte Luna egy mosollyal kísérve.

– Hát persze.


	18. Hogy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valami elfelejtetett mindent Hermionéval, egyetlen kérdést kivéve.

Két lélegzetvételnyi szünet között, egyszerre csak egy kérdés futott át Hermione fején:

Mégis hogyan történt mindez?

Az elmúlt tizenkét óra csupán egy furcsa, homályos képsornak tűnt a számára ebben a pillanatban. Próbálta felidézni magában, hogy pontosan mi történt, ami eljuttatta őket egészen idáig.

Hónapok óta nem beszéltek egymással személyesen, szóval ő és Luna úgy döntöttek, együtt ebédelnek egy vasárnapi napon. Nem bírt rájönni, hogy a beszélgetésük melyik részén döntöttek úgy, hogy a nap hátralevő részét is együtt töltik majd.

Semmiségekről beszélgetve sétálgattak a Luna házához közeli réteken, majd a nap lementével valahogy kikötöttek egy mező közepén, hogy a fűben feküdve nézzék együtt a csillagokat.

Mióta is csókolóztak tulajdonképpen? - szólalt meg ismét a hang a fejében, ahogy újabb lélegzethez jutott, ez alkalommal hosszabban.

– Mi bánt téged? – suttogott Luna, amire Hermione kinyitotta a szemét, hogy láthassa tanácstalan arcot a holdfényben.

– Sok minden – válaszolt –, de a kettőnk dolga nincs közöttük. Sőt, egészen el is felejtkeztem róluk, csak egy kérdés motoszkált bennem.

– Mi volt az?

– Hogy mégis hogyan alakulhatott ilyen jól ez a nap?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pontosan egy éve, 2019 Jún. 7-én töltöttem fel az első történetem AO3-re. Hát, bárcsak el tudnám felejteni az a rettenetes, Draco-bashing one shotot, de ez ugyebár akkor is számít, nem igaz?


	19. Kanalak és csészék

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fejezet, amiben Hermione olyan álmos, hogy még az író is lusta összegzést írni.

Csupán néhány szó van hátra, és végeztem – mondta magában Hermione az írógépe felett. – Legalábbis a jelentés első felével – emlékeztette magát.

Az utolsó mondat végére téve a pontot, álmos arccal hátradőlt székében, majd hosszú másodpercekig csak bámult ki a lakásuk ablakán, egyenest a felkelő nap fényébe.

Olyan gyorsan reggel lett, hogy közben nem is volt ideje rátérni a legfontosabb részre. Csak nagy nehézségek árán nyitva tartott szemekkel, valamint egy teknős fürgeségével és egy víziló kecsességével baktatott ki a konyhába.

Reggel nyolcig legépelem a hátralevő részét, majd alszok néhány órát, délután kettőkor pedig találkozó a Minisztériumban – sorolta magában a napi tervét, miközben robotikus mozdulatsorral arcon puszilta a frissen ébredt Lunát, aki éppen egy szelet kenyérre kente a lekvárját.

– Kenjek neked is egyet, Miss Bagoly? – kérdezte Luna egy csepp álmossággal a hangjában.

– Nem, most csak egy kávét akarok inni, aztán befejezem a jelentést – dünnyögte alig érthetően a kávéfőzővel babrálva.

– Nem tesz jót neked, hogy egész éjjel dolgozol, aztán csak becsúsztatsz néhány óra alvást itt-ott – emlékeztette Luna, akinek kész lett volna érdemben válaszolni, vagy inkább kioktatni őt, hogy pont neki nem kellene káros szokásokról beszélnie, de inkább csak egy helyeslő bólogatással vegyes igenlő hümmögést hallatott, mivel minden fogalmazókészségét a munkájának akarta megtartani.

Hermione helyet foglalt miután barátnője elé is letett egy csésze kávét, majd kész lett volna csukott szemmel, az asztal sarkán könyökölve és egy puha párnáról ábrándozva hallgatni a kanál és a porcelán csilingelésének a hangját, ahogy elkeveri a cukrot. Meg mert volna rá esküdni, hogy magának is vett elő egy kanalat, csakhogy az mégsem volt a csészéjében.

– Figyelj, ugye tudod, hogy két kanállal szeretem inni a kávét? – kérdezte halkan Luna.

– Hát persze – mormogott erőtlenül.

– De nem így! – Hermione kinyitotta a szemét és látta, hogy a Luna előtti csészében kettő darab kanál is volt.

– Jaj, bocsi! – szólalt meg, és már el is vette volna az egyiket, ha Luna nem rántja félre a csészéjét. Kérdő pillantását kísérve pedig elvette előle a másikat, az ő saját kávéját is. – Hé!

– Erre nincs szükséged – kuncogott Luna. – Menj és feküdj le aludni! Ráér az a jelentés, és úgy te is elérsz majd a végéig, mert ilyen állapotban még abban sem vagyok biztos, hogy megtalálod majd a szóközt.

Hermione ezek után kávéskanalakkal és csészékkel álmodott.


	20. Hold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A világmindenség történetében először, Luna sikeresen megrémíti Hermionét.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Egy ideje csak Angolul írtam a fejezeteket, szóval ideje pótolni, és jönnek magyarul is szépen sorban.  
Ez az egy fejezet részben a Methods of Rationality egy párszor visszatérő témáján alapszik.

– Gondolkoztál vár valaha azon, hogy a boszorkányok és varázslók vajon mit találhatnak majd, ha valaha eljutunk oda? – kérdezte Luna a Holdat bámulva. – Kíváncsi vagyok, milyen varázslatos lények élhetnek ott, abban távoli pusztaságban.

Alig hallhatóan és álmosan motyogott, miután az azt megelőző órát egy régi kempingasztal tetején összebújva, a tiszta, éjszakai égboltot nézve töltötték.

– Nincs egy árva élőlény sem odafent, Luna. – Hermione kissé bosszankodva sóhajtott. – Voltunk ott a hatvanas években, de pár kövön és egy nagy rakás poron kívül semmit sem találtunk.

– Igen, de azok muglik voltak, – tette hozzá Luna. – Van viszont egy csomó olyan lény, amik számukra láthatatlanok, mint a dementorok.

Hermione megmosolyogta Luna naiv állítását, de aztán... _Várjuk csak!_ Hirtelen egy felismerés, egy tégla, vagy inkább egy meteorit módjára találta őt arcon. Valóban szokatlan módon, de Luna állítása ez alkalommal teljesen megállta a helyét.

– Luna! – suttogta, a szemét le sem véve a Holdról, de válasz nem érkezett. – Luna! – Hermione ránézett barátnőjére, akit nemes egyszerűséggel elnyomott az álom egy ilyen súlyos kijelentés után.

Csendben hallgatva a lassú légzését, Hermione visszapillantott a ragyogóan fényes korong felé. Akár egy kisgyerek, emlékeztette magát, hogy nincs odakint semmi félelmetes. Nem, mindent megtett, hogy meggyőzze magát róla, de elbukott. Egy hideg fuvallat futott végig a gerincén, végtagjai pedig minden másodperccel egyre nehezebbnek érződtek.

– Nincsenek odafent rémisztő szörnyek, ez nevetséges, – suttogta magában. – Nincs odakint semmi ijesztő az unalmas égitestek és az űr sötét ürességén kívül. Semmi, csak néhány nagy sziklatömeg, fényes plazmagömbök és talán néhány mikroszkopikus kis élőlény valahol, az elképzelhetetlen messzeségben, de tényleg semmi, ami miatt aggódni kellene.

Mégis, azon kapta magát, hogy közelebb húzódik Lunához, ahogy valósággal mezítelennek érzi magát a holdfényben annak ellenére is, hogy kabát van rajta.

– Luna, te kis gonosz, kozmikus rémségek mestere, – suttogta, – hogy tehetted?


	21. Lily

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily Luna Potter és Luna Lovegood a kezdetektől fogva a legjobb barátok voltak.

Mindazon tények ellenére, hogy Hermione volt a keresztanyja, és hogy Harry mindig azt monda, hogy ők olyanok, mintha testvérek lennének, mindig is úgy tűnt, a keresztlánya sokkal jobban kedvelte a barátnőjét. Lily Luna Potter és Luna Lovegood a legjobb barátok voltak, mióta csak ismerték egymást. Időről időre elgondolkozott rajta, hogy vajon mekkora részben felelős Lily bűbájos személyiségéért az ő Lunája, a felnőtt Luna hatása, és mekkora részben a puszta tény, hogy róla nevezték el.

Persze ő sosem volt féltékeny. Együtt látni Lily-t és Lunát mindig is a legkedvesebb látvány volt számára. Mivel Luna a Hírverő társtulajdonosa volt, Hermione pedig főállásban írt regényeket, mindketten otthonról dolgoztak, tehát gyakran segítettek Potteréknek némi gyerekfelügyelettel.

Egy nap, mikor Hermione éppen egy rakás kiadatási papírmunkával volt elfoglalva, meghallotta, ahogy Lily valami olyasmit kérdez:

– Ti hogy találkoztatok Mió nénivel?

Luna belekezdett és elmesélt mindent a Roxforti éveikkel kezdve, de nem csak azt. Az elképzelhető leggyerekbarátabb módon azt is elmagyarázta neki, hogy az ő kapcsolatuk miben más, mint a szüleié, ügyelve arra, hogy mindent kellően megértsen. Hermione nem bírta ki, és csak hallgatta ahogy Luna a keresztlányához beszél.

Hallott történeteket a régi Varázsvilágból, köztük néhány rég elfelejtett szertartást, amik lehetővé tették volna számukra, hogy közös gyerekeik legyenek, de azt is tudta, hogy ez a közel ősi tudás végleg elveszett, már ha létezett egyáltalán. Valami viszont világos volt mint nap. Így vagy úgy, akár része lesz benne neki is, akár nem, száz százalékig biztos, hogy Lunából egy nap a legjobb anyuka válik majd, akit a Brit-szigetek egész varázslótársadalma valaha látott.

Miután Potterék megjöttek, hogy felvegyék a gyerekeket, ők pedig elbúcsúztak tőlük, (Lily egy nagy ölelést adva Lunának) Luna Hermionéra nézett.

– Mi a baj? – kérdezte, amint meglátta a könnyeket a szemében.

– Semmi – válaszolt Hermione.

– Te általában egy csomó dolog miatt szoktál sírni, de a semmi nincs közöttük, szóval mondd el! – A hangja ugyanolyan vidám és törődő volt, mint mindig.

– Kérlek, ígérd meg, – kérte egy halvány mosollyal, – hogy te sosem leszel majd egy ilyen unalmas és örökké morcos képű felnőtt, mint én!

Minden értelmetlen ellenkezési kísérlet nélkül, Luna átkarolta Hermiónét és olyan szorosan magához szorított, mint még soha.

– Ígérem!


	22. Gyíkemberek!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna egy egyetemi előadást tart, de jelen van valaki, aki kész megdönteni a szokatlan világnézetét.

Ketten voltak az előadóteremben, akik nem illettek oda. A nagyjából száz főből álló hallgatósereg viszont csupán egyiküket vette észre.

Néhány hallgató ismerte őt más órákról, de őt magát errefelé sosem látták. A szőke lány a furcsa ékszereivel és színes ruháival éppen az előadáshoz szükséges dolgait állította össze meglehetősen kínos tempóban. Folyton segítséget kérve, a kábelek megfelelő csatlakozókba való bedugásával bajlódva mondogatta, hogy az előadás másodperceken belül elkezdődik.

_A MEGDÖNTHETETLEN BIZONYÍTÉK, MISZZERINT A GYÍKEMBEREK URALJÁK AZ EGÉSZ NAPRENDSZERT_

_Készítette Luna Lovegood, önjelölt Gyíkember Kutató_

Ahogy megjelent a cím a kivetítő képén, sokan elhagyták a termet, mások csak kuncogtak maguk között, páran sóhajtottak, de kisujjukat sem mozdították. Luna bemutatkozott, majd megkérte a közönségét, hogy felejtsenek el mindent, amit eddig tudni véltek, hiszen ő nemsokára bebizonyítja, hogy minden amit eddig hittek az univerzumról, téves.

– Tudjátok, sajnálom azokat akik elmentek – jelentette ki. – Fogalmuk sincs, hogy mit mulasztanak el. De nektek nincs mitől félnetek, mert én elhoztam nektek az igazságot, amit mindeddig próbáltak elrejteni előletek.

Síri csend. Mindenki arra várt, hogy történjen valami, mígnem felemelkedett egy kéz. Legtöbben csak egy hatalmas, kócos, barna hajkorona alól kikandikáló kezet láttak a hátulsó sorokból, hiszen az ismeretlen alak a legelsőben ült.

– Látom, máris vannak kérdéseitek, de várjunk velük a végéig. Úgy terveztem, hogy az előadás második felében kérdésekre válaszolok majd. – A kéz lassan leereszkedett.

Csupán percekkel és néhány diával később néhányan máris elkezdtek azon gondolkozni, hogy vajon Luna egyszerűen csak ilyen rossz előadó, vagy teljesen őrült. Bár izgatottság és teljes önbizalom sugárzott mindenből amit csak mondott, úgy tűnt, hogy neki még csak fogalma sincs arról, amiről beszél. Az egész előadás nem volt elég meggyőző ahhoz, hogy egy rakás óvodással megszerettesse a Gyíkember Ismeretet – ahogy ő hívta, – de éppen elég unalmas és önismétlő volt ahhoz hogy teljesen elveszítse az egész közönség érdeklődését.

Lassan eljött az idő amire mindeni várt, és Luna megkérdezte, hogy kinek van kérdése az elhangzottakról. A kócos hajú lány az első sorból feltette a kezét. Luna végigpásztázta az egész termet, hátha meglát még egy kezet a levegőben, de nem volt egy sem.

– Csak azt szerettem volna kérdezni, hogy te tényleg ekkora hülye vagy, vagy csak megjátszod? – Kérdése nyomán az egész közönség nevetésben tört ki.

– Hülye aki mondja! – kiáltott Luna. – Miért nem jössz fel ide és győzöl meg mindenkit a téves világképed igazáról, amit a kormány és a média ültetett az agyadba?

A kócos lány felállt.

– Ezer örömmel, Hermione vagyok egyébként, de nevezhetsz a legrosszabb rémálmodnak.

– A Hermione jó lesz, köszi! – válaszolt Luna mérgesen.

A következő húsz percet féktelen veszekedéssel töltötték. Egy pisszenés sem hallatszott, ahogy Hermionét nézték, amint ő megdönti az összes "megdönthetetlen" bizonyítékot. Gondosan elmagyarázott olyan dolgokat, mint hogy miként működik a gravitáció, hogy a Holdra szállás miért nem lehetett megrendezett, és hogy mekkora őrültség azt hinni, hogy milliók vesznek részt ebben az összeesküvésben.

– El sem hiszem, hogy ilyen dolgokról beszélek egy mennyi, húszévesnek? – kérdezte.

– Huszonkettő. – Luna hangja keserűbbé vált ezután.

Látszólag elkeseredésében, Luna elkezdte olyan érvekkel védeni magát, mint:

– Miért nem tudsz a józan eszedre hallgatni? – vagy, – Te csak nem akarod, hogy a Gyíkemberek létezzenek! – vagy, – Kezdem azt hinni, hogy te az ő alakváltó ügynökük vagy, hiszen hogy is lehetne egy emberi lénynek ilyen rendetlen haja?

Lassan mindenki eljutott a Lunán való nevetésből abba az állapotba, ahol már csak egyszerűen sajnálták őt, amiért egy ilyen kegyetlen megszégyenítés áldozatává válik a színpadon. Csak azt kívánták, hogy vége legyen már, hiszen bár Luna elég hülyének tűnt, azért mégsem érdemelte meg mindezt.

– Hogy lehetsz ilyen utálatos? – kérdezte Luna nagyjából fél percnyi csend után.

– Nem is tudom, hogy lehetsz te ilyen buta? – mondta Hermione hideg hangon.

A kellemetlen jelenet láttán, a Professzor, akinek a jelenléte mindaddig elfelejtődött, felállt és közelebb lépett mindenki megkönnyebbülésére.

– Hölgyeim, azt hiszem, eleget hallottunk és itt van az a pont, ahol azt kell kérnem, zárjuk le ezt a vitát! – A Professzor a várakozó közönség felé fordult egy mosollyal az arcán. – Miss Lovegoodot és Miss Grangert látták, a kivételes és nagyszerű párost az egyetemi színjátszó körből!

Luna és Hermione felugrottak székeikből, majd kézen fogva meghajoltak a közönség előtt. Ahogy kéz a kézben álltak, az volt az első pillanat, hogy az embereknek feltűntek az egymáshoz illő karkötőik.

Ujjongtak, tapsoltak és a neveiket kántálták ahogy ők átölelték egymás mindenki előtt, örömkönnyekkel mindkettejük szemében.


End file.
